Battle of Britain (2019 film)
Do not be confused with the 60's film of the same name Battle of Britain '''(AKA: '''London's Falling, Dunkirk 2, The Aftermath of Dunkirk, Dunkirk 2: The Battle of Britain, and (for some strange reason) Dunkirk 2: The Return) is a European computer-animated/live-action suspense action-adventure black comedy war film that is directed by Christopher Nolan. This film is a sequel to the 2017 film Dunkirk. This film was originally going to be a serious animated film, but due to a screenplay written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller being submitted, the film had some dark humour to keep viewers entertained. This film is set for release on 21 July 2019, two years after the release of the 2017 film Dunkirk. Plot Taking place three months and three weeks after the events of the previous film Dunkirk, the German army attacks once again for revenge! Now Tommy, Alex, and two new soldier friends from France and Italy try to survive the battle and to defeat the German army before its too late. Voice Cast Fionn Whitehead as Tommy, the main protagonist of the film. Tommy is a British soldier who is the leader of his gang of soldier friends. He is very nice and friendly, and is very brave. Harry Styles as Alex, one of the deutagonists of the film. Alex is a Scottish soldier and Tommy's best friend. He can be stubborn, selfish, antagonistic, and short-tempered at times, but he has a nice side and cares about Tommy and the two other soldiers. He also frequently makes fun of Gibson #2 and Pietro. Aneurin Barnard as Gibson #2, an unnamed French soldier and Gibson's twin brother. He is one of the deutagonists of the film. Just like his deceased twin brother, Gibson #1, he is mostly a silent character, but when he talks, he speaks in French. Just like Pietro, he gets in disguise as a British soldier to befriend Tommy and Alex. Francesco Pezzulli as Pietro, an Italian soldier who dresses up like a British soldier to sneakily befriend Tommy, Alex, and Gibson #2, due to his obsession with the UK, and his cheerful, friendly attitude. Just like Gibson #2, Pietro is mostly a silent character, but when he talks, he speaks in Italian. He is one of the deutagonists of the film. Tom Hardy as Farrier, a British air pilot who gets trapped by the German army. He soon befriends Collins and they think of a mischievous plan to get out of the German army's secret hideout. Jake Lowden as Collins, a British air pilot who befriends Farrier and thinks of a sneaky plan to escape the German army. Trivia This film was originally going to be a serious computer-animated film, but due to a dark comedic transcript, written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, being submitted, the film had a bit of dark humour. Alex makes the most jokes out of the other main characters, according to the submitted comedic transcript, with a running gag where Alex makes fun of Gibson #2 and Pietro. Once again, this film was originally aimed for a PG rating by the BBFC, but due to the dark humour in a submitted comedic script, an unscripted scene where one of the main characters runs around in his underpants, and Alex's racist jokes to Gibson #2 and Pietro, the film received a 12A rating instead. Category:2019 Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Films set in World War 2 Category:Films set in 1940 Category:Upcoming Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group